Fourth generation (4G) cellular networks employing newer radio access technology systems that implement the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE Advanced (LTE-A) standards are rapidly being developed and deployed by network operators worldwide in parallel with legacy second generation (2G) and third generation (3G) wireless networks. Wireless communication devices can include the capability to connect with different types of wireless networks, e.g., based on what wireless networks are available in a particular location, based capabilities of available wireless networks, based on capabilities of the wireless communication device, based on properties of particular services provided by a wireless network, and/or based on service subscriptions with which the wireless communication device is associated. A removable universal integrated circuit card (UICC) including a subscriber identity module (SIM) that includes authentication credentials to permit a user of the wireless communication device to connect with a wireless network and to access particular services can be replaced by another UICC/SIM combination in an “unlocked” wireless communication device to provide access to a different set of services associated with a different subscriber identity. Wireless communication devices that accommodate multiple UICCs/SIMs provide for multiple subscriber identities to be used by the same wireless communication device to connect to two or more different wireless networks (and/or to the same wireless network) and to access different services associated with the multiple subscriber identities. While these wireless communication devices provide for flexible access to different services and to multiple wireless networks, an internal architecture of such wireless communication devices that support the multiple UICCs/SIMs usually includes parallel hardware and parallel software such that each UICC/SIM acts independently with no interaction or interface between them. Although this internal architecture is simple, independent operation of the parallel UICCs/SIMs (and associated hardware/software) in the wireless communication device can result in inefficiencies, as each parallel internal system can duplicate various functions used for network connection management. As such, there exists a need for solutions that enable cooperation and synergy between hardware and software that support multiple subscriber identities in a wireless communication device.